falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Brittleshine's Quest Audio Files
Fallout: Equestria -Brittleshine's Quest Audio Files is the Fallout: Equestria that is the sequel to Unscrewed Audio Files also written by ComicSansPony. It currently has 17 chapters (13 Audio Logs and 4 radio broadcasts) and 8,758 words. Like its predecessor it is told in audio logs (most under 1000 words), but has 3 narrators and is set 210 years after the original. It follows Brittleshine, Dr. Stable Rate, and Grrrar as they try to find out what happened to Screwloose. This time DJ Pon3 interjects a few broadcasts about the pair as well. This fic is part of the Audio Files Series. Synopsis By now you have likely heard my sister’s tragic story. Mr. DJ Pon-3 elected to call it "Unscrewed Audio Files". I am the Shoeshine from those logs, though as a Canterlot Ghoul I prefer Brittleshine. Pinkie Pie predicted I would meet my sister again, I have hope that it will come true. I have invited Screwy's fiancé, Dr. Stable Rate...who also became a ghoul...and my good friend, a Hellhound named Grrrar along for the search. We will document our adventure like Screwloose did, in a series of audio logs that I will send to DJ Pon3 to play over the radio. We will find my sister. Setting 210 years after the end of Unscrewed Audio Files in the post day of sunshine and rainbows wasteland. Also after Gardens has been activated making the wasteland less radioactive and less taint filled. Characters Main Characters * Brittleshine - Formally went by Shoeshine. She is the founder and mayor of the Canterlot Ghoul settlement Recurrence. It is her idea to go to find Screwloose * Dr. Stable Rate - Screwloose's ex-fiance who wants to find her to get married 210 late. He lived in Meatlocker before joining the quest. * Grrrar - Hellhound friend of Brittleshine who currently lives in Ponyville. Accidentally Saved Brittleshine from a baby Star-spawn once in the past. Joined the quest after Brittle and co. saved the hellhounds trapped in Losttail Woods and the Hellhounds decided to leave Ponyville. Other Characters Residents of Recurrence * Sundae - Brittleshine's secretary and temporary mayor of Recurrence while Brittle is gone. * Binary Bit - Tech expert for Recurrence. * Static Spark/Aglow - A cotexaphan ghoul filly and former resident of Ponyville Hospital. She slept in Whitetail woods for 210 years before being woken up by Grrrar. Her cortexaphan powers are channeled though an illusion of a glowing one unicorn who goes by Aglow. Residents of Tenpony Tower * DJ Pon3 - an ally in the hunt for Screwloose. He named and broadcast "Unscrewed Audio Files". He also named the current story "Brittleshine's Quest Audio Files" and is broadcasting the logs as they are delivered to him. Residents of Ponyville * Fleamutt - Hellhound who runs a bar called Sugarlick Tavern out of the old Sugarcube Corner building. Due to being the lone survivor of 2 packs who disappeared in Whitetail Woods, renamed Losttail Woods, he is also an alcoholic. Lurking in Whitetail/Losttail Woods * Din - Dead, ex-lover of Fleamutt. Died in Splendid Vally, but was allegedly resurrected by The Hedgeling Filly. * The Hedgeling Filly - Pre-war urban legend used to scare fillies and colts into behaving. Supposedly still haunts Whitetail Woods to this day. Wasteland * Higgs - Pony who sends Brittle and Dr. Stable Rate a cryptic warning. Might be the same mysterious Higgs from Unscrewed Audio Files. * Kriggle Pop - DJ Pon3 as of 15 years post-Littlepip, only present in the Epilogue. Old Equestria Ministries * Pinkie Pie - Predicted Brittle and her sister will meet again and spawned the quest. Calzone Crime Family * Vial - Screwloose's final caretaker at Ponyville Hospital. Apparent owner of Green-Med Pharmaceuticals with possible ties to mafia. * Three Cheese Calzone - leader of the Calzone Crime Family. Other Past Location/Groups * Slewfoot - Owner of Slewfoot Investigations and died of mysterious circumstances. Believed to be zebra terrorists, but was actually Vial. Shares Canon with Fallout: Equestria - Unscrewed Audio Files Fallout: Equestria Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons Fallout: Equestria - The Ditzy Doo Chronicles Fallout Equestria: DutyCategory:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Audio Files Series Category:In Progress Side stories